


Lazy Days - Shaving

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Series: Lazy Days [1]
Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-existing relationship. Makoto and Rin are lazing around when Makoto ends up shaving Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days - Shaving

Rin hadn’t shaved for three days, he remembered, tensing as Makoto slid his hand over Rin’s stomach. The pair were on Rin’s bed drifting in and out of sleep, the taller boy limbs wrapped around Rin. The hair had grown just enough to provide slight resistance to Makoto’s gentle touch as his palm grazed the warm skin. Rin flushed and pushed Makoto away trying to disentangle himself from the gangly teen.  
“Rin?” it was a murmured question and Makoto’s eyes were still closed.  
“It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” Rin pulled his shirt down, trying to climb over Makoto with some semblance of grace. He didn’t succeed.

Makoto opened his eyes watching Rin with an amused expression. He reached an arm up to Rin, who was now sat on the edge of the bed, having finally clambered to freedom. He jerked away from Mako’s outstretched hand, looking over his shoulder and blushing an even deeper red. Makoto’s arm dropped to his side and he slid his elbows under his back, propping himself up, the few remnants of sleep fading away.  
“Rin?” His voice held more weight this time, an undercurrent of authority creeping in.  
“N-nothing.” Rin stood up, edging towards the bathroom. Makoto was quickly on his feet, arms around the smaller teen’s shoulders, trapping him against his chest. Rin stiffened, causing his back to press into Makoto’s warm embrace.  
Mako buried his face in Rin’s neck, nuzzling slightly, “What is it?” his teeth grazed against Rin’s skin and he shivered in response.  
Rin swallowed loudly, “I haven’t shaved,” he whispered as if somehow this fact would offend his lover. Makoto’s fingers stroked along Rin’s shoulders as he spoke, distracting him from his embarrassment.

“So?” Mako’s speech was muffled as he was still busying his mouth with Rin’s neck.  
Rin shifted awkwardly. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed, but he was.  
“So I need to. I won’t be long,” Rin tried to pull away again, though made no progress.  
“Let me do it,” Makoto had nuzzled his way to Rin’s earlobe and hearing his husky whisper made Rin’s insides clench.  
Rin didn’t think it was possible for him to blush any more, even his ears and neck were burning. Makoto’s arms dislodged from their tight grip and he steered Rin into the bathroom. Rin turned to Mako to protest, but was swiftly cut off by a kiss. He could feel the larger boy smile as he pulled back, dragging his shirt over his head and dropping it in a crumpled heap next to his feet. He leant down again crushing his mouth to Rin’s, his hands caressing the smaller boy’s biceps.  
Rin nipped Makoto’s lip, sucking the sting away gently. Mako stood up and smiled lazily, tongue swiping over the bite mark. 

Makoto smiled and massaged the back of his neck, “Take your shirt off.”  
Rin worried at his lower lip, thinking he would spontaneously combust if Mako actually shaved him. Makoto’s green eyes were sparkling though and he was still smiling patiently at Rin. His fingers curled around the hem of his muscle tee and he lifted it slowly. Makoto smiled, easing his shorts down his lean legs, abandoning them with his shirt and stepping into the shower, flipping the dial to hot.

Clouds of steam began to drift throughout the room and Rin took a deep breath before stepping into the shower with his friend. Makoto fingers ran along Rin’s jaw and Rin leant into the touch, eyes drifting to half mast. Makoto grinned, crowding Rin into a corner, letting the warm water cascade over them both. Rin watched as Makoto picked up the shaving foam he kept on the side. Water droplets slid down Makoto’s hair and into his eyes and he shook them away as he covered his hands in the lightly scented foam. Rin closed his eyes as Mako shifted, his back blocking the spray from hitting Rin as his fingers massaged his chest and stomach, spreading a fine coat of foam. Rin leant against the cool tiled wall, worrying his lip in anticipation. This seemed so much more intimate than anything they’d ever done before. Makoto kissed Rin hard and fast, pulling away smiling, razor in hand. The slight pressure of it on his chest was usually familiar but it had never felt so alien. Makoto pulled the razor down in gentle long glides, rinsing it after each stroke. Rin was panting by the time Makoto had finished with his chest and knelt to begin on his stomach. A large hand wrapped around Rin’s left hip, holding him steady as Makoto placed the razor just under his navel, one downward stroke making quick work of Rin’s torso. He released his hip, fingers trailing over the planes of Rin’s stomach. Makoto stood and replaced the razor on its little shelf, exchanging it for the shower head. He turned holding the jets centimetres from Rin’s slightly shaking figure, rinsing off the final traces of shaving foam. Rin’s hand curled around Makoto’s wrist and he tugged the taller boy towards him, throwing an arm around his neck and kissing him, fingers knotting in Makoto’s hair. Mako dropped the showerhead, cleanliness easily forgotten. He pulled Rin against him, hands splayed over his back. Rin broke away, kissing down Makoto’s neck and biting his collarbone gently. Mako groaned, his spine tingling. Maybe he would have to make shaving Rin part of his schedule.


End file.
